Charms of Bezel
The Charms of Bezel are six magical and mystical talismans that grant the wielder different unique powers and abilities depending on the charms. The final key is the Keystone of Bezel that can increase the Charms' abilities ten times. Charm of Luck Grants the wielder supernaturally good luck, literally causing anything and everything to go their way, but only if there was a possibility of it going their way in the first place. It makes all of the possessors endeavors succeed in a good way. Charm of Resurrection Allows the wielder to return to life or recover from physical wounds and regain consciousness if the user is unconscious (after a short amount of time). Charm of Pyrokinesis Grants the wielder powerful pyrokinetic and thermokinetic abilities, enabling them to manipulate, generate, control and create fire, flame and heat at will. It also allows them to create various shapes out of fire. The possessor of this mystical magical Charm can create wild infernos, wildfires, heat waves, create dome-shaped shields of fire, breathe fire from their mouth, melt objects, and absorb the heat from opponents. Charm of Telekinesis Allows the wielder to fly through the air at incredible speeds through the air and also have great telekinetic control and manipulation over multiple objects or people all at once. Charm of Electrokinesis Allows one to produce powerful and destructive lightning bolts, granting the wielder the ability to create, generate, control, and manipulate all forms of lightning and electricity at will. The possessor of this Charm can control and manipulate lightning, absorb electricity into oneself, create shields and barriers out of pure lightning-like energy to shield oneself and others from serious attacks. The possessor can also redirect lightning back at the enemy. The Keystone of Bezel Greatly strengthens and increases all of the natural powers, abilities and skills of the possessor and charms ten times their normal power-level to superhuman levels. In addition, all of the five Charms' magical abilities are magnified tenfold. Fusionfall Three Charms, all identical, appear inside the portals in Ship, they seem to be the source of the portals. Twenty-Year Alternate Future The five Charms of Bezel are seemingly restored and wielded by thirty-year-old (forty-year-old in Ken 10) Gwendolyn who was able to use their powers to create spells all derived from yellow-colored mana as opposed to blue, pink, fuschia, or magenta. Omniverse In Omniverse, the Charm of Telekinesis mysteriously reappeared in Mystery, Incorporeal in the possession of Professor Xagliv, by means of an anonymous donor. It soon ended up in Michael Morningstar's hands, being used to draw enough power to bring Ledgerdomain to the main dimension, but when that failed, Gwen (in her Anodite form) managed to regain it, using it to fly through the air at great speeds toward the end of the episode. Appearances Ben 10 *''Lucky Girl '' (first appearance) *''Tough Luck'' *''Ben 10, 000'' *''Ken 10'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' (first re-appearance, only The Charm of Telekinesis) See Also * /Gallery/ Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed Category:Items Category:Gwen Tennyson's Possessions Category:Magic Items Category:Magic